


A late night rendezvous

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Lena is in need of Coke and she asks Kara about itOr AU where Kara meets Lena in a store





	A late night rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> All for fun! Thanks to an anon who asked about ounces in my cc

“Can I have a 44 oz Coke can?”

 

Kara looked to the right of where she was standing to find a beautiful girl who was staring at her with tired eyes. She blinked in confusion, eyes darting to the beer cans she was putting back on the shelf and then back at the girl. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

 

The green-eyed girl softly sighed and said, “Can I have a 44 oz Coke can?”

 

The strange measurement hit Kara. This girl didn’t come from here, not that it wasn’t clear enough through her accent. “A can of what odd?” she asked.

 

The other girl raised an eyebrow. “44 oz. A can of 44 oz of Coke. Don’t tell me you don’t know what 'ounce' is.”

 

Kara apologetically replied, “We don’t have that here.”

 

The pretty lady took a deep breath as she closed her eyes as if she was really annoyed. Kara found that funny because she was the one to came to her first. If anyone was to be annoyed, it should be Kara, but she wasn’t. She was amused, in fact.

 

The girl opened her eyes again and slowly said, “Let me rephrase, can I have a 1.30124 liter Coke can?”

 

The amount of drink surprised Kara. She stared at the shorter girl in disbelief, “Who would drink that much Coke?”

 

“I don’t care!” suddenly the girl shouted, “It’s two in the morning and I have an exam tomorrow! I haven’t had a single word in my head because my roommate fooled around and now my dorm room is full of people!” She grabbed Kara’s shirt collar to yank toward her, gritting her teeth. “I need my fucking 1.30124 liter Coke can right now so I can sneak it in the library to study until the sun is up, understand?”

 

Kara’s eyes nearly flew out of the sockets in front of the intimidating girl. She had bags under her eyes and her veins were popping on the forehead. Nodding, she stuttered, “O-okay, I’ll find it for you. Just calm down. Everything will be fine.”

 

The girl let go and covered her eyes with one hand, “Thank you.”

 

Kara left the beer cans behind and ran to the next lane, where she usually found Coke cans and checked around to find if there was any can of freaking 44 oz, or 1.3 liters of Coke for the freaked out girl in aisle number six. In the end, she couldn’t find any. There were only bottles of 1 liter and cans of 350 ml, so she guessed it could work. The blonde snatched one from each type and returned to isle six.

 

“These can make up to 44 oz, I hope,” she handed the girl, who took the items with a nod, “Why exactly 44 oz, can I ask?”

 

“The last time I was in this situation, I drank 44 oz of Coke the night before and I passed the test,” the girl explained with a faint smile, “I thought I could use that luck again. Sorry for being rude earlier.”

 

“It’s okay.” Kara chuckled. “Too bad there’s none of that here.”

 

“I figured,” the girl smiled, “It was the European edition. I just thought maybe I had some luck here after fifteen stores.” She looked down at the bottle and the can then back at Kara. “It’s not in one can. I guess I’d fail.”

 

Kara couldn’t handle seeing the girl sad, even though they had just met, so she raised one finger, telling her to wait again and ran to the start of the lane, where she put her backpack. She pulled out something that she brought today just to fight the night.

 

“Here,” she gave the girl the bottle with her name on it and took back the fresh drinks, “Don’t drink Coke too much, it’s not good for you. Drink this, it’s black tea. It’s good for your health and it helps you stay awake.”

 

“Is this yours? I can’t take it,” the stranger hesitated.

 

“Please do. I don’t want you to go searching more while you can totally use that time to study,” she insisted and pointed at the exit door, “Go!”

 

“I’ll return it to you, I promise,” the girl said and left the store with a wide grin.

 

Kara’s eyes followed the girl until she disappeared behind the automatic doors. Then she returned to the beer cans and continued putting them back on the shelf. She brought along the Coke bottle and can, then went to collect the backpack and headed to the counter.

 

“Late beer again, Kara?” Her friend, Winn, yawned in his uniform, standing up from the seat and took the pack from her. “Coke? Since when do you drink Coke?”

 

She smiled knowingly, “Just a reservation for someone.”

 

Winn swiped the bottle and can over the scanner and said, “I told you to stop wearing that jacket.”

 

She looked down at the red and blue wind jacket and back at him. “What’s wrong with it?”

 

“It makes you look like an employee here,” he rolled his eyes, “1.95 dollars.”

 

After paying for the drinks, Kara returned home and smiled when she recalled the odd encounter with the beautiful girl earlier. She was sure that the girl had mistaken her for an employee but she didn’t have the heart to tell that to her.

 

She hoped the girl passed the test.

 

_ Shoot, I didn’t even ask her name.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
